Beau and the Beast: A Genderbended Story of 'Beauty and the Beast'
by joshuasumter951
Summary: In the genderbended version of 'Disney's Beauty and the Beast', Beau (the gender-swapped version of Belle) takes his mother's place as a prisoner of the mysterious Beast. But life in the enchanted castle isn't as bad as Beau thought when he had found the friendship and love he wanted. REMINDER: Contains elements from Disney's The Emperor's New Groove and some changes to the story.
1. Dramatis Personae

**Beau** \- The gender-swapped version of Belle. Beau had always dreamt of adventure and romance like the stories he reads in his books. But when his inventing mother gets captured, he takes her place as prisoner of the mysterious Beast. But life in the enchanted castle isn't as bad as Beau thought when he had found the friendship and love he had always wanted.

 **Beast/Anna** \- The gender-swapped version of Beast/Prince Adam. Cursed by the enchantress for being spoiled, self-centered and selfish, Anna gets transformed into a mysterious beast. The spell will be broken if she'll learn to love - and earn the love of another. But who can ever love a beast who was actually a young princess who thinks of nothing but herself? All seemed lost...until fate brought Beau into her life and world.

 **Lumette** \- The gender-swapped version of Lumiere. The Casanova of all candelabras. Like Lumiere, she is suave and a gracious host.

 **Clora** \- The gender-swapped version of Cogsworth. Like her genderbended counterpart, she keeps a watchful eye on the castle's servants, making sure that everything is running perfectly and smoothly to Beast/Anna's liking.

 **Mr. Potts** \- The gender-swapped version of Mrs. Potts. The head of the castle kitchens who's transformed into a teapot. Mr. Potts takes a fatherly attitude towards Beau.

 **Chippette** \- The gender-swapped version of Chip. Mr. Potts' daughter. An adorable and cute teacup, who befriends Beau.

 **Guinevere** \- The gender-swapped version of Gaston. An arrogant and conceited huntress who wants to marry Beau and she is determined not to let any girl win his heart.

 **Leah** \- The gender-swapped version of LeFou. Guinevere's sidekick. Unlike her genderbended counterpart, she's middle-age and a beautiful, young woman. Despite working for Guinevere, she is not evil, in fact she has an angel and devil who appear on her shoulders as her subconscious whenever Leah faces a moral dilemma. They are smaller versions of Leah dressed in an angel and devil costume respectively and usually bicker and mock one another.

 **Marguerite (Margie)** \- The gender-swapped version of Maurice. Beau's loving, caring and inventing mother. She got lost, and ends up a prisoner at Beast's castle until her son, Beau, exchanges his freedom for her.

* * *

 **Joshua Sumter** \- The guy who wrote this whole genderbended story and narrates it alongside the Narrator. In the Prologue, he acted out in normal word text while the Narrator tells the prologue in _Italic_ word text. But during the story, he breaks the fourth wall and tells some crazy stuff through italic word text.


	2. Prologue

_Once upon a time, somewhere deep in the castle, there lived a very spoiled beast..._

 **Hi, folks! Joshua Sumter here.**

 **Will you take a look at that? Pretty weird, huh?**

 **Well, you're not gonna believe this, but that beast you're looking at was once a human being, and not just any human being, that girl was a princess. A spoiled one, to be precise! Oh, yeah!**

 **This is her story. Well, it's actually, also the boy's story. Let's just say it's a love story between those two. It's a tale of a boy who meets a girl, uh, princess, er, beast!**

 **You know what, it's the story of _Beauty and the Beast_. Some of you already know how the story goes-but this time, it's genderbended.**

 **Anyway, that princess/beast fell in love with this boy and he left the castle for no reason! Oh, is that hard to believe?**

 **Well, look, I'll tell you what, you go back aways, you know, before she was a beast, and this would all make sense.**

 _Right, okay..._

* * *

 _Once upon a time, in a far-off land, there was a magnificent castle that thrived in the middle of a beautiful forest. There, in the castle, lived a young princess. Although she had everything her heart desired..._

 _Okay, let's face it - The princess was spoiled, self-centered, and selfish. The girl was a real jerk. I'm talking MAJOR diva, COMPLETELY-um, well, sorry. Okay, back to the story..._

 _One cold, winter night, an old man came to the castle doors. He offered the young princess a rose in exchange for shelter._

 _At first, she looked at the old man's appearance and finally...she refused._

 _But it turns out, the old man was really the enchanter in disguise! He now cast a powerful spell on the castle and everyone who lived there - even turned the princess into a beast!_

 _The rose the enchanter had left for the princess was really an enchanted one._

 _If she could to learn to love another and earn that love in return before the last petal fall, the spell will be broken. If not...well, she'll be remain a beast forever._

 _Years passed, and she fell into despair and lost hope. After all, who could ever learn to love a beast who was actually a princess who thinks of nothing but herself?_

* * *

 **Yep, that's how that spoiled princess turned into a beast, alright. But you're still wondering about why she was sad in the opening?**

 **Well, let me take you to the young boy who had changed her life...and her spoiled and selfish ways.**

 **His name...was Beau.**

 _Oh, come on, Joshua Sumter. I'm the narrator, and you're the guy who wrote this whole genderbended fanfiction. You know what, whatever, okay? But I tell the story and you acted out. Got it?_

 **Okay, okay, yeah, I get it! Just get on with it, already.**

 _Okay, let's see..._

 **Tell you what, Narrator, I'll be in charge of telling this story. After all, I wrote it! Okay?**

 _Fine! But don't get any funny ideas._

 **Oh, I'm just getting started. All right, ladies and gents, it's MY turn to tell this tale! *Ahem!***

This is the story of a young, fearless boy who wanted something more, and a beast, living under a powerful spell of epic proportions. They were perfect for each other, but they don't know it yet. That's what I'm about to tell you of how that happened as we are about to enter the story...


	3. It's All about Beau

_Across the countryside, not far from the Beast's castle, an inventor lived with her son, Beau. Every morning, Beau left their cottage and hurried into town, swinging a book at his side. Beau was a kind, young boy who lived in that cottage far away from the village. He loved his mother and he loved his home, but at the moment, while he dreamed of adventure and romance, he passed only shops, cafes and the baker and everyone else in the village who had never met anyone quite like Beau._

Beau headed to the bookshop to bring back his most favorite book.

"Ah, Beau," the kind old bookkeeper woman greeted him.

"Good morning," Beau said. "I've come to bring back the book I've borrowed."

"Finished already?"

"I couldn't help putting it down. Got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday," the old woman laughed.

Beau laughed as well. "That's alright. I'll borrow...this one!"

Beau took one book off the shelves and give it to her to check out for him.

"That's one? But you've read it three times!"

"But it's my favorite. Far-off places, romance, adventure, sailing the high seas, and epic proportions!"

"Well, if you love it so much, it's yours to keep."

"But, madam..."

"I insist. It's the least I can do."

"Thanks!"

Beau began reading the book as he started to return home.

 _If Beau was a good boy, a woman named Guinevere was just plain gorgeous. At least there was some hope that Beau had other plans in store. But Guinevere? NO WAY! She wasn't just gorgeous, she's also arrogant, conceited, rude, and always looked for attention. She's also a hot huntress. Uh, we'll get a little more into that later, but for now, if you're thinking she sounds like a babe, you're pretty much right on target. Soooo, back to Beau..._

Beau continued reading and was about to head home when he noticed that Guinevere was right in front of him.

"Helllllooooo, Beau," Guinevere greeted Beau with her 'Hello, Nurse' intimidation.

"Hi, Guinevere," Beau greeted her in a friendly tone.

When Beau ignored her by continuing to read, Guinevere snatched the book out of his hands.

"Now Guinevere, I was reading that. May I have my book please?" Beau asked.

"How can you read this stuff? Where's the pictures?" Guinevere asked as she looked at Beau's book, flipping through the pages.

"We just use our imagination, that's all," Beau answered.

Guinevere giggled as she shoved the book to Beau. "Beau, it's about time you need to get your head out of the sky and books and think of other things," she then rest her head on Beau's shoulder, "like me."

Beau became uncomfortable. He slid out of her grasp, continuing to head home.

Guinevere pouted, "It's not right for a boy like you to read. Sometimes, you start getting ideas and thinking."

"Guinevere, girl. You are seriously primeval."

Guinevere blushed. "Thank you. Now why don't you come to my house and take a look at my dresses?"

"NO WAY! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go home and help my mother."

As always, Guinevere's assistant, Leah, stand by her side and laughed, "That's silly old woman. She might need all the help."

"Don't you talk about my mom that way," Beau stared angrily at both Guinevere and Leah.

"Yeah," Guinevere scolded at Leah. "Don't talk about his mom that way!" But she secretly winked at Leah.

"My mom is not coo coo, she's a genius!" Beau replied.

As if on cue, an explosion came from his home. Beau ran up to his home to see that his mom was okay as Guinevere and Leah laughed.


	4. Mother-Son Talk

When Beau made it home, he see that his mother, Marguerite (or Margie for short), is okay, but her latest invention isn't.

"That tears it. I'm giving up!" Marguerite yelled, "How am I supposed to get this contraption to work if it keeps on exploding everything?!"

Beau laughed. "You always said that, ma."

"I mean it this time, sweetie. I'll get this thing working...I hope."

"You will! And you'll win 1st prize in the fair."

"You really think so?"

"I always have," Beau gave his mom a hug.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt a bit."

Beau helped his mom out by handing her the tools she asked, but something else was bothering him.

"Ma," Beau asked his mother. "Do you, by any chance, think I'm...odd?"

"My son? Odd?! NO! Now why did you get an idea like that?" Marguerite asked.

"I don't know," Beau replied sadly, "It's just that...I don't quite fit in. There's no one in the village who shares my interests."

"Well, what about that Guinevere fella? She's a pretty one."

"Oh, no, she's pretty, alright. She's also rude, conceited. No, she's not my type."

Marguerite sat down with her son after some fixer-upper with her invention.

"Don't worry, son. I'm sure there's someone out there in the big, wide world, waiting for you. You just haven't found her yet. All you have to do is believe in yourself, and when that moment comes, you're ready for anything."

Beau finally smiled. His mom always knew what to say.

After that, Beau's mother tested out her invention. It worked perfectly.

"Ma, you really did it!" Beau hugged his mom in happiness.

"Hitch up, Phoenix, Beau! Fair, here I come!"

Marguerite got their family horse, Phoenix, hitched her up to the cart, and with her invention and some food she needs along the way, she began to depart.

"Bye, mom!" Beau called. "Good luck at the fair!"

"Bye, Beau! And take care of the house while I'm gone!"

Beau watched his mom leaving and went back inside to read his book. He had to admit he's worried about her being out there all alone, but hey, she's tough and could handle anything that might come on her way. Well, almost...

 _Oh, yeah! Everything was going Beau's way...or so he thought._


	5. A Guest in the Castle

It wasn't long before Marguerite realized that she was lost in the forest. When she and Phoenix reached a fork in the road, they decided they had to take a shortcut. But then it started to get dark and a gloomy mist was covering everywhere.

"This can't be right," Marguerite said.

Suddenly, a swarm of bats came out of nowhere and scared Phoenix! The horse threw Marguerite off and bolted, leaving her all alone. Just then, Marguerite saw two yellow eyes staring through the mist. It was wolves! She began running, rashingly through the shrouded trees.

She glimpsed a tall gate, grabbed the rusted bars, and began shaking it.

"Help!" Marguerite yelled. "Is somebody here? HELP!"

Just then, the gates opened. Marguerite ran to the doors of the castle she saw, and she opened them.

Inside the castle, it was very dark, so Marguerite picked up a candelabra to help her see.

"Hello? HELLLOOO?!" Marguerite called out. "Is someone there? I didn't mean to trespass, but I just lost my horse, and I needed a place to stay for the night!"

Just then, a voice appeared. "Why, of course, Madame. You're welcome here!"

"Okay...What's going on here? Who said that? Now, I know someone is here, now I beg you to step out where I can see you."

Marguerite looked around. There was no one in sight. Then, she felt that someone tap her shoulder and found herself eye to eye with a talking candelabra she was holding!

"Hello."

Marguerite gasped. "That's...amazing! Why, you're alive!"

"Oh, way to go, Lumette! Really, just REALLY!" Then, another voice appeared. It was a mantleclock, whose name was Clora. She was making a stern, frown face at Lumette.

It turns out the household objects were all enchanted! It seem the enchanter had also turned all the princess's servants into household appliances.

"Oh, you must've been chill to the bone, ma'am. Come on, you'll warm yourself by the fireplace," Lumette suggested.

"Thanks," Marguerite said.

"No, no, no!" Clora protested, "You know what the mistress will do if she finds her here. I demand that you stop right there!"

There was also a friendly teapot named Mr. Potts and his daughter, a cute teacup named Chippette.

They all did their best to welcome their new guest, but Clora didn't think this was a good idea.

 _Now you're gonna be shocked at this. Remember the certain young princess who was cursed by the enchantress for being spoiled and selfish? Well, let's just say she just happened to burst into the room!_

Marguerite was so surprised and scared to see the spoiled princess/beast see her sitting on _her_ chair that she didn't know what to say.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she roared.

"I was lost in the forest and-" Marguerite began explaining in cowardly fear, trying to get out of the fix she gotten herself into, but the Beast wasn't really listening.

"You're not supposed to be here!" The Beast exclaimed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll just be leaving right now."

"What are you staring at?!"

"I wasn't looking at anything. It's nothing."

"So, you came here to stare at the Beast, did you?!"

"What? No, I didn't mean to do that! I just needed a place to stay."

"I'll give you to a place to stay!" The Beast growled.

And so it happened that the princess/Beast had bring Marguerite to the dungeon!


	6. A Whole Lot of Stuff Going On

Meanwhile, back at the cottage, Beau had finished reading his book. Then he began to fix himself something to eat and cleaned up the whole house. It was spotless.

But then, Beau was beginning to worry about his mother.

 _What's taking mom so long?_ Beau thought. _It's like the fair's been going on for a long time._

Suddenly, Beau heard a knock on the door. He went to it and looked through the peephole, and who else peek out at him, but to his dismay,...Guinevere.

Beau groaned. He seriously did not wanted to put up with her, but he opened her door anyway.

"Guinevere, what a pleasant surprise." Beau said as he put on a fake smile.

"Oh, Beau...you flattered me," Guinevere smiled. "I'm just full of surprises."

But Beau realized something was off about Guinevere. She wasn't wearing her usual clothes, but a long white dress.

Guinevere doesn't wear white dresses, so Beau didn't like where this was going.

"So, uh, how can I help you?" Beau asked Guinevere, but she batted her eyes at her seductively.

Beau gulped. He seriously did NOT like where this was going.

"You know, there's not even a single boy in town who would love to be in your shoes," Guinevere said to Beau. "This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you even know about my dreams, Guinevere?" Beau asked.

"Well, picture this," Guinevere began as she sat on Beau's lap. "I'm sitting right in front of the fireplace. My husband putting his arms around me, while the grown kids play with the dogs. We'll have two or...just two."

"Two dogs?"

"No, grown kids, like you and me."

"Oh, yeah, right. Imagine that..."

"And do you know who that husband is?" Guinevere giggled.

"Uh,...no? Who?"

"I'm talking about YOU, Beau!"

Beau's heart was pumping like crazy. It turns out Guinevere was wearing a wedding dress, and she expected Beau to marry her.

 _Okay, now you may be wondering how, why, and what is happening here. Well, fine, I'll tell 'ya. Guinevere here decided that the day of her wedding arrived. She was sure Beau would marry her, so she promised the townspeople that she would be married at that very afternoon, and they all followed her to the cottage and made all the preparations. Leah here was not amused because she doesn't think Beau is gonna be happy about this whole thing, but she was ordered to conduct the wedding band anyway. Okay, done, back to the story..._

"Whoa, now Guinevere...I'm stunned. I have no idea what to say."

"Just say you'll marry me." Guinevere replied.

Beau nervously backed himself up against the door, and Guinevere came up to him and leaned against it.

"I'm sorry, but...but...I'm just not into someone as beautiful and arrogant as you!" Beau said as he opened the door and send Guinevere tumbled out of the door and into a huge wet puddle of mud.

With her dress ruined, Guinevere yelled, "Mark my word, Beau! I will have you for my man! Make no mistake about that!"

Leah finally stopped conducting the band to came up to Guinvere to check on her. "Didn't go well, huh?"

Guinevere stormed off, leaving a trail of mud behind her.

Leah watched Guinevere left the cottage, and then the voice of her shoulder angel conscience began talking in her ear or head. "You're not just gonna let Guinevere forced Beau to marry her like that, are you?"

Then, another voice countered angrily as her shoulder devil arrived, "Don't you listen to that gal. She trying to lead you down the path of kindness. I'm gonna lead you down to the path that rules!"

"Oh, get off her," cried the shoulder angel

"No, YOU get off her," countered the shoulder devil.

Poor Leah. She can't decide what to do. Stop Guinevere or let Guinvere do her thing?

Stop her. Let her. Stop her. Let her.

Finally, Leah couldn't take their arguing anymore, "Listen, girls. You're sorta confusing me, so...let me be, please."

When her shoulder angel and devil disappeared, Leah left the cottage to follow Guinevere.

* * *

After waiting for everyone to leave, Beau hurried outside to feed the chickens.

Then, he _ran_ to a nearby field to clear his head.

"Can you believe that? The nerve of that woman. She asked ME to marry HER?!" Beau said to himself, "No way, no how, no sir! UGH! When will she realize that I'm NOT her type. I want adventure and romance in this big wide world, like the stories in the books...and I wanna get married for love, like the couples in the stories."

Beau sighed.

 _Poor fella. He was such a nice kid. He just wanted life outside the village and wanted adventure and romance. This was so unfair._

But Beau remembered what his mother told him, that he will find that special someone. Speaking of his mother, where was she?

Suddenly, Beau's thinking and calm relaxation was interrupted when Phoenix galloped to join him. Beau was alarmed to see her all alone.

"Phoenix? What are you doing here? Where's ma?" Beau asked their family horse.

Phoenix whinned in fear.

"What? Mom's at some castle? She's been kidnapped?! Come on, we gotta go get her," Beau replied.

And so, Beau and Phoenix arrived at the gates of the castle.

Determined to find his mother, Beau steady Phoenix and hurried inside the gloomy castle.

He then wandered down the vast, deserted corridors.

"Mom!" Beau called. "Are you here? It's me, your son!"

No one replied. But as he went through another hallway, he didn't know that Lumette and Clora had seen him.

"Mother," Beau called again. "Where are you?!"

"It's a BOY!" Lumette exclaimed.

"I know it's a boy," Clora said. "Why? What's up with that?"

"Don't you get it?! He's the boy we've been waiting for! He had come to break the spell!"

Clora sighed and decided to follow Lumette. If there was anyone who could break the spell on the castle and everyone, it was Beau.

Without noticing them, Beau continue to search for his mother. Finally, Beau discovered Marguerite locked up in a cell at the dungeon. "Ma!"

"Beau!" Marguerite exclaimed happily.

 _Okay, so Beau figured out that his mom was at the castle and that she was also a prisoner, but they were still having a few problems understanding the bigger picture._

"Mom, what happened?" asked Beau.

"I don't know," Marguerite explained. "I took a shortcut to the fair, but then all of a sudden, I was chased by wolves and went inside this huge and magnificent castle, and then there were talking appliances...OH!"

A light dawned in Marguerite's eyes, and she pointed something else out accusingly, "And there was a huge beast in the castle!"

"What?" Beau cried. "A beast in the castle?"

"Yes!" Marguerite shouted. "And then she put me in this jail cell!"

"Why would she do that?!"

"I have no idea. You have to get outta here before it gets YOU too!"

Beau couldn't have been more worried. "I won't leave you here!"

Suddenly, Marguerite spotted a huge shadow over her and her son. "Aaaah! Beau, look out! It's the beast!"

"The beast? Where?" cried Beau. Then, he felt a huge hand whip him around, and spotted the Beast.

"Aaaaahhh!" Beau screamed, thinking that she must be the Beast his mom was referring to.

He leaped to his feet and tried to run. But then suddenly, his feet stumbled, his legs tangled and he went tumbling headfirst into a wall.

"Oooooh...my head." Beau groaned.

As the Beast came closer, Beau shrank back in fright. "Okay, beast. Just take it easy. I came here for my mother," he said soothingly and gently.

"This trespasser...is your mother?" asked the Beast.

"I'm her son, Beau. And you are?"

"The mistress of this castle," the Beast introduced herself.

Beau thought this was weird! "You? The mistress of this castle?" he asked in confusion.

"Yeah, who did you think you were talking to?" asked the Beast.

"Uh, how did...um...you don't look like the mistress," said Beau.

"What do you mean I don't look like the mistress?" asked the Beast

Beau was expecting the Beast to be a _human_ mistress. "I don't know, but when was the last time you looked in the mirror."

The Beast looked at Beau in confusion.

Beau decided it was no time for jokes. It was time to cut to the chase. "Anyway, I've come here for my mother. Please, let her out. Can't you see that she's not feeling well?"

"Then she should've trespass here!"

"But she'll die! Please, I'll do anything for you!"

"There's nothing you can do about it. She's my prisoner!"

 _There must be something I can do_ , Beau thought, _But what?_

Suddenly, Beau got an idea. He went to the Beast. "Wait! How about you take me instead?"

"You mean...you'll take her place?"

"Beau," Marguerite pleaded. "No! You have no idea what you're doing!"

"Even if I did, would you let her go?" Beau asked the Beast.

The Beast thought about this idea.

"Hello! My mother's getting sick. Do we have a deal or not?" asked Beau.

"Only if you promise to stay here forever," the Beast declared.

"You wanna run that by me again?" said Beau.

"I'll let your mother go unless you promise to stay here in this castle forever."

"Come into the light," Beau said.

The Beast stood still. She was ashamed by showing her face in front of a young boy. So she did it anyway.

Beau's eyes widened. Then he thought of his mother and face the Beast, "You have my word."

"Okay," the Beast replied.

Beau said goodbye to his mother and gave her a hug and the Beast bring her out of the castle to a vehicle that would bring her back to the cottage. Beau waved goodbye and sighed.

"Uh, mistress." Lumette went to the Beast.

"Yes?" The Beast asked.

"Listern, uh, since the boy is going to live with us for quite some time. I was thinking that maybe you should give him a more comfy room."

The Beast went up to Beau.

"Um...let me show you to your room."

"Huh?" Beau said, "My own room? But, wait, I thought..."

"You wanna stay here in this dungeon?" The Beast asked nervously.

"No," Beau answered.

"Then follow me if you wanna live."

So the Beast showed Beau his new comfy room, and invited him to dinner.

"And, um...I'm sorry about your mother and what happened."

Beau turned to look at her, and was surprised. Did she just apologize?

The Beast gently closed the door and left the room in tears. She felt guilty about her spoiled behavior.

Beau looked up at the spoiled princess, and wondered why the girl/beast was acting not only selfish, but...nice.

Beau went to the bed and looked up. He just can't understand her behavior.


	7. Guinevere's Plan

Meanwhile, at her cottage, Guinevere was still fuming over being rejected. Ever the able assistant, Leah gave her a drink.

Guinevere paced the room, still angrily fuming. "He can't rejected ME that quick! Who does he think he is? That boy is gonna tangled with the wrong girl!"

"Yep," agreed Leah. "Think it would've turned out good."

"Yeah, whatever," said Guinevere with a glare.

Suddenly, the door burst opened and came out Marguerite. "Somebody! Anybody! HELP ME!"

"Marguerite?" Leah cried.

"Please! It's got him locked in the dungeon!"

"Who?"

"Beau, my son! We must go and not a moment to lose!"

Guinevere's head turned around at the mention of her beloved's name. "Whoah! Miss! Who's got Beau locked in a dungeon?"

"A Beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!"

Guinevere and Leah didn't gasped. They just laughed.

Marguerite scolded. She can't believe they won't help her, not even the villagers will help her, so she left the cottage.

"Silly old woman. She's really raving about a beast in the castle, huh?" said Leah.

That gave Guinevere an idea. She grabbed Leah by her collar. "That's it, Leah! THAT'S IT! I'll use the old woman to get to Beau!"

Leah looked puzzled. "You mean his mom?" she asked.

"Of course, I meant his mom!" Guinevere smiled her plotting smile. "Don't you get it? It's perfect! With her raving about a beast, and with a little persuasion, I'll call the whole thing off and Beau will be forced to marry me! Perfect!"

Leah was having trouble keeping up with her. "So...how does that work with you being rejected and all?"

"I think I know somebody who can help..."


	8. Learn some Manners

Back at the Beast's castle, Beau was taking a nap when he heard a knock at the door. This time, it was a soft one.

Beau answered it and was just as surprised as his mother had been to see Mr. Potts and Chippette smiling up at him. There was also a talking wardrobe in Beau's new room.

"Told you he was a cute boy, Papa. Didn't I?" Chippette said to his dad.

"Alright, that's enough, sweetie," Mr. Potts said to his daughter. Then he turned to Beau."That was brave of what you just did for your mother."

"We all thought so, too," the wardrobe added.

"But I miss my mom. There goes my dreams, my plans, everything." Beau said, sadly.

"Cheer up, chap. It'll turned out better in the end."

Then, Mr. Potts and Chippette left the room.

The wardrobe asked Beau what to wear for dinner, but Beau had other thing up his sleeve before he come down to dinner.

That very evening, the Beast paced downstairs, waiting for Beau.

"Where is he?" she growled. "I asked him to come down. Why isn't he coming?!"

"Young lady," Mr. Potts said. "Please, try to understand. Thanks to you, he lost his mother and freedom all in one day."

Lumette agreed and asked, "Uh, mistress, have you been thinking that maybe this Beau kid can be our only hope to break the spell?"

"Uh, yeah, doy, of course I have," the Beast answered. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Well, think about it," Lumette said. "You fall in love with him, the kid falls in love with you, and then BOOM! BLAMO! Spell broken! We'll be human by midnight before you know it!"

"I don't think it's an easy task. It just takes time."

"Time?! We don't have the time! That enchanted rose is gonna wilt anytime soon!"

"I don't know, guys." The princess/Beast said. "I mean, he is cute and all, and I'm...well, LOOK AT ME!"

"Mistress," Mr. Potts tried to talk to her. "You just had to see what's on the outside and...stuff."

So Lumette and Mr. Potts tried to teach her how to be gentle, sincere, kind, sweet, calm, and to never, ever lose her temper!

But when Clora arrived without Beau, the Beast ran up to his room in rage. When she made it, she banged on the door, "I thought I asked you to come down to dinner."

"Why, I'm not hungry yet." Beau called back, acting shocked.

"You come out or I'll...I'll break down this door!"

"Gently, gently," Mr. Potts, Lumette, and Clora whispered in unison.

The girl/beast took a deep breath. "Will you come down to dinner?"

"No!" Beau shouted, then he...snickered?

The Beast pointed at the door, angrily.

"Ah, ah. Suave, gentile," Clora said.

"It would give me my great pleasure if you would join me for dinner...please."

"No, thank you!" Beau shouted again.

"You can't stay in here forever!" The Beast screamed.

"Oh, yes I can," Beau replied.

"Fine! If he doesn't eat with ME, then he doesn't eat at all!" The Beast ran to the West Wing and slammed the door.

"Well, that didn't go well, huh?" Mr. Potts said to Clora and Lumette.

* * *

At her room at the West Wing, the Beast was furious of what just happened.

"I tried to be nice," the Beast said, upset. "and now he refused. What does he want with me? Beg?!"

The Beast picked up the magic mirror. "Show me the boy."

The mirror revealed Beau...laughing and sitting on the bed with the wardrobe. It seemed Beau was only making her crazy for fun.

"I know the mistress can be as bad as you think she is," the wardrobe said. "Why don't you give her a chance?"

"I don't know," Beau said. "Did she give my mom a chance?"

"Well, no, but someday you'll get to know her better."

"I really do wanna get to know her, but...what if...what if I DON'T want anything to do with her?"

The Beast put down the mirror. "What was I thinking? I'm just fooling myself. He'll never see me as anything...but a monster. This is hopeless..."


	9. Be Our Guest

That night, Beau peeked his head out of the room doors.

There was no one in sight in the hallway, aside from Lumette sleeping, so he began to tip toe through the castle, hoping to find a kitchen and not to came across the Beast.

When Lumette finally woke up, she saw Beau. "Oh my gosh. He has emerged!"

When he found the kitchen, he meet up with Clora, Mr. Potts, and Lumette, who followed Beau. They began their proper introduction to themselves.

"If there's anything you want, just let yours truly know," Clora said.

"Well, I am starving," Beau admitted.

"Finally, the boy's hungry!" Mr. Potts said happily. "Everyone, bring the spoons, forks. Stroke the fire! Wash the china! Ready to cook up a meal!"

"Uh, remember what the mistress said!" Clora warned.

"La, la, la, la, not listening! I am NOT gonna let the poor boy go hungry already!"

"FINE, just give a glass of water, some piece of bread and-"

"Clora!" Lumette said. "You're not helping! This kid's no prisoner, he's our guest. We should make him feel welcome here."

"Alright, fine, but keep it down!" Clora pleaded. "If the mistress finds out, we're dead!"

"Oh, please. The mistress will never know. She's only acting spoiled and selfish when it comes to what she wants. And what's dinner without the magnificent sound of...music?"

"MUSIC?!" Clora exclaimed. "You had to ask..."

And that's just what happened. There was a lot of food, but Beau ate every meal on the plate. He never had a dinner so awesome, or a show so epic!

"Bravo! That was cool!" Beau exclaimed.

After that magnificent performance, Beau convinced Clora to take him on a tour. When they reached a mysterious dark staircase, both Clora and Lumette stood in Beau's way.

"What's up there?" Beau asked.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing interested at all in the West Wing. Just messy, dull, and very, very messy." Clora said.

"So THAT'S her West Wing," Beau said, intrigued.

"Way to go, big mouth," Lumette glared at Clora.

Clora lured Beau away by promising to show him the library.

As she and Lumette skip ahead, Beau just went to the West Wing anyway!

Beau was shocked when he entered. All that he was seeing was a room filled with broken furniture, gray noired bones, splintered mirrors, screwed portraits, shredded curtains and clothing, and lots of messy stuff.

By the window stood the only light in the Beast's room.

It was the enchanted rose! The very same rose the enchantress gave the Beast so many years ago, now under a dome.

Beau was in a trace of the rose's beauty. He edge closer to it and lifted the jar. "Prreeeetttttyyyy..."

Suddenly, as he reached out to touch one single rose petal, the Beast appeared.

Beau was snapped out of the trace.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice your West Wing was a mess!"

"I thought you PROMISED NOT TO COME HERE!" The Beast pouted.

"I couldn't resist," Beau cried.

"Do you realize what you've done?!"

"What else have I done?!"

"I got a little secret for you." The Beast motioned Beau closer, closer, and closer and shouted in his ear, "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THE WEST WING! NOW GET OUT!"

"Fine. Promise or no promise, I'm not staying in this castle for one tiny bit," declared Beau, turning away.

"I wouldn't do that. It's a little dangerous if you go out there," warned the Beast.

"Nice try, Beast," Beau went toward the castle's doors and sashayed toward outside, now filled with snow.

"No, really, I'm warning you, there are wolves, owls, and bats."

"La-la-la..." Beau sang, ignoring her. "I'm not listening."

"I'm not joking. Listen, you CANNOT go out there."

Beau rode on Phoenix and galloped straight toward the forest. "Still not listening."

"Aaaagh! Fine, fine! Go ahead!" cried the Beast in exasperation. "If there's no Beau, there's no breaking the spell! Takes care of _that_ problem."

The Beast went back inside the castle, but she couldn't help but looking one last time toward Beau as he disappeared into the woods.

The Beast sighed. This was all her fault. If she could've learn to not lose her temper, things would've turned out better.


	10. Wolf Attack

_Okay, so think about this situation: We have a young boy, who never did anything on his own, wandering through a snowy forest trying to fend for himself. Not to mention that he had left the Beast's castle because of her temper and he had no idea where he was going._

Beau trek through the storm, bravely and strode through the forest, with Phoenix galloped by his side, still upset about the Beast's temper.

"Can't believe I'm leaving, already." Beau said to Phoenix, "It could've been so great. At first, I really wanted to get to know her, but now she yelled at ME? All for a silly rose."

Then, he cried triumphant, "HA!"

That did it. The entire wolf pack raised their heads together and growled.

 _Now let me give all you folks a little tip here: Don't try to get lost or be lost in the woods. If you do, you could end up in bigger trouble, like being chased by angry wolves!_

"Let's go, Phoenix!" Beau tells the horse.

Beau and Phoenix took off and for all they knew, they could've head back to the castle. But they keep going, because their only thought was to escape from the wolves.

They kept going through the forest when they were surrounded by wolves.

Beau grabbed the branch from the tree and went to protect Phoenix. "Stay back, wolves! I'm...armed."

But one wolf grabbed the stick, now broken into two. Beau giggled nervously.

This was not good. Another wolf leapt at Beau and grabbed his cloak with his teeth.

More wolves appeared as Beau can't loose from the wolf holding his cloak.

Beau closed his eyes and thought he was done for.

 _Now this is where you realized how very heroic the Beast really was._

For suddenly, the Beast appeared out of nowhere and stood next to Beau.

Beau couldn't believe it. Phoenix could barely believe it.

The Beast, who yelled at him, was saving them from those vicious wolves. She fought them off with all her strength and might for the wolves to run.

Well, they were safe...for now. But the unexpected was yet to come.

Beau looked down the forest path...then turned back at the wounded Beast. He could not have abandoned her.

"She just saved our lives," Beau said to Phoenix. "Maybe there is some good in her after all."

Beau, with Phoenix's help, now grabbed the Beast in his arms and towed her back at the castle.

* * *

Back at the castle, Beau and Mr. Potts prepared a bowl of hot water, and Beau dipped a rag into it. Then, he see the Beast licking her wounds.

"For the last time, do not do that! That is disgusting," insisted Beau.

"Well, whatever I had to do, it's still hurts," the Beast replied, "and if you would have run away like I warned you in the first place, we all could've been spared by your little 'Rag of Life'."

"If you hadn't yelled at me, I wouldn't have done that!" Beau replied, cleaning one of her wounds with a wet rag.

"Oh, yeah? Well,...well...you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" The Beast snapped.

"And you need to learn to control your temper anyway!"

"I know, that's what Mr. Potts and I keep telling her," Lumette said to Beau.

Beau and the Beast glared at each other. Then, the Beast sank back, unable to answer.

After fixing the Beast's wounds, Beau, feeling sorry for the Beast, went up to her...and gave her a hug.

"By the way...Thanks," Beau said. "You saved my life back there."

The Beast looked at Beau in surprise. Did he just thank her and gave her a hug? No one had ever done that before.

She remember her manners and answered, "You're welcome."

 _I know you're thinking that saying 'You're welcome' is like a giving here, but let me tell you something: This was the first time in her life that the princess/Beast had ever said the words. Now that's a big deal._

"After all, I knew it," said Beau.

"Knew what?" asked the Beast.

"That there's some good in you after all."

"Oh, no," The Beast giggled as she shook her head in embarrasment.

"Admit it."

"Oohhhh, no."

"Yes, there is."

"Nooo."

"Oh, yes, there is."

"You're joking."

"Hey," cried Beau. "You could've left me all alone."

"Oh, come on. Beau. You're too funny to remember that," the Beast said.

Then she gasped in disbelief that those soft words came out of her mouth.

Beau looked at the Beast. The Beast looked at Beau. Then, something unexpected. They felt something they never felt before.

It was love at first sight. A connection between them. A...zing.

 _Okay, you're wondering where the word 'zing' come from. Well, many years ago, on Beau's birthday, his father gave him a little storybook about two people who felt a 'zing', love at first sight, before he had passed away. And now, Beau had finally found his zing._


	11. Zing

_Okay, now Beau, who's now finally having a good time at the Beast's castle, didn't have time to worry about anything anymore. But he didn't notice something. In fact, he didn't even know that both his mom was searching for him on her own and Guinevere was plotting. All he knew was that...well, that...that the Beast had surprised him by showing him the biggest library in the castle. This amazes Beau. He didn't know what to say._

"You know," Beau said to the Beast. "I didn't think we made a proper introductions. I'm Beau."

"Nice to meet you," the Beast smiled for the first time.

"Do you have a name?"

The Beast stared at him. Was Beau asking for her real name? "My name's Anna."

"Anna? That's...a good name," Beau smiled.

The Beast-er, Anna-smiled. She might blushed if her cheeks weren't all furry.

Days passed, and Beau and Anna the princess/Beast were started to get along, in a weird and romantic way.

That evening, Lumette, Clora, Mr. Potts and the other objects watch Beau read a story to Anna. They were filled with hope that Anna and Beau were falling in love.

Gradually, the mood in the castle began to change.

For you see, Beau and Anna read together, dined together, and played together in the snow. They even had a snowball fight.

When Beau watched Anna watched the beautiful sky, he realized that she had a kind, gentle side to her. Something he had never seen before. In short, he had finally see that there was any good in Anna.

On the night of the dance, Anna did things she never done before. She bathed herself, dressed up, and even looked at herself in the mirror.

That night, Beau wore a waste coat and trousers of shimmering gold, and Anna looked beautiful in her blue and gold dress.

She was overjoyed when Beau taught her how to dance. So they began to danced the night away.

It was a beautiful moment.


	12. Torn Apart

_Unfortunately,_ _their pleasant romantic time together was about to come to an end._

Later on the balcony, Anna approached Beau.

"Uh, hey, Beau," Anna said. "Are you happy here with us? With me?"

"Well, yeah," Beau answered. Then his smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just...if only I see my mom again. I miss her so much."

Saddened, Anna know how Beau feels. The only family she had were her servants, even Lumette, Clora, Mr. Potts, and Chippette.

"There is another way," Anna said.

She took Beau to her room and handed him the enchanted mirror.

At first, Beau saw only his reflection, then he saw his mother shivering from the cold storm.

Beau's eyes grew wide in shock and fear. He had to find his mother fast and save her from the freezing weather.

Then, the unexpected happened: Anna decided to let him go. "Then, go save her."

"What was that?"

"I'm letting you go. You're not my prisoner anymore."

Beau stared at the Beast in surprise. "Are you saying I'm free?"

"Yes..."

"Because you realized that means you've done something nice for me," Beau reminded her.

"Yeah,..." said Anna.

"And you're fine with that?" asked Beau.

"Yes..." Anna answered.

"Thanks," Beau said. "Hang on, mom. I'm coming."

Beau wanted to gave Anna back her mirror, but she gently pushed it towards him.

"Keep it with you. So you'll remember your time at the castle...and me."

Beau wiped a tear off her cheek and gave her a hug.

"I'll never forget you," Beau replied, sadly. "Thanks for everything."

So Anna watched as Beau left the castle.

When Anna told the others what happened, they just frozed.

"But...why?" Clora asked.

"'Cause...I love him. I let him go to show him that."

"So...he's going away?" Chippette cried.

"But we were so close," Lumette was sad as well.

"After all this time," Mr. Potts said to Anna. "You finally learn to love."

"Well, yeah, but how's that gonna help break the spell?" Lumette asked.

"That's the thing. He had to love her in return."

"Now...it's too late..." Clora said.

Anna, Lumette, Clora, and Mr. Potts watched Beau from the balcony. They didn't know that Chippette had stowed away inside Beau's bag, along with the mirror.

 _So that was how it all started. This is where you came in. Okay, so I decided you had to feel a little bit sorry for the girl. I mean, I know she was spoiled and selfish and thought only of herself most of the time, but...well, okay, I guess she learned her lesson. At least, a little bit. You see, now Anna knew what it was like to fall in love and she liked it-even if it was just a young boy. And even if that young boy was Beau._

 _Beau was such a lucky guy, and you thought he could've figured it out sooner._

* * *

 _And now the Muses and I will be serenaded that sad scene...with a song._

 _(In the tune of "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" from 'Hercules')_

 _Some couples been through a 'Zing' or 'Upendi',_  
 _This kid Beau here has been womped out_  
 _Until he had a realization_  
 _That the spoiled princess is in love with him_  
 _Boom, Bamm!_

 _Who d'you think you're kiddin'?_  
 _She's the earth and heaven to him_  
 _Try to keep forgettin'_  
 _Buddy, we can see right through him_  
 _Bro, he can't conceal it_  
 _We know how he feel_  
 _And who he's thinking of_

 _That's right, oh yeah_  
 _Beau will say it, oh, oh_

 _He swoon, he sigh,_  
 _Why deny it? Uh-oh_

 _This is coco_  
 _Beau will say he's in love_

 _Let's all hope Beau will learn his lesson_  
 _And then his heart will oughtta start out_  
 _His head is screaming "Get a grip, boy!"_  
 _Unless he's dying to try his heart out_  
 _(Whoooaa...)_

 _He keep on denying_  
 _Who he is and how he's feeling_  
 _Buddy, we're not buying_  
 _Bro, we saw he hit the ceiling_  
 _Face it like a grown-up_  
 _When he gonna own up_  
 _That he got on, got it back?_

 _That's right, well play_  
 _Beau will say it, bow, wow_

 _Give up, give in_  
 _Check the grin; he's in love_

 _That scene will play_  
 _Beau will say he's in love_

 _He's doin' flips, read our lips:_  
 _He's in love_

 _That's right, my man, Beau will say it_  
 _That's right, lovers, Beau will say it_

 _Beau, don't be proud_  
 _It's okay, you're in love_

 _Ohhh…_  
 _At least out loud,_  
 _Beau will say he's in love_

 _( **Muses:** Sha-la-la-la la la, nnnaaaahhhh)_

* * *

 _Okay, back to the story..._


	13. Get The Beast!

Meanwhile, Beau searched through the forest until he found his mother, lying on the snowy ground, shivering. He held her up to Phoenix and together they were finally home.

Inside, Beau tended to his mother.

"I thought I lost you forever," Marguerite gave her son a warm hug.

"I was about to say the same thing," Beau said to his mother.

Then, Beau explained to his mom that he had a great time at the castle, made friends with the household objects, and fell in love with Anna. Beau finally noticed that Chippette had stowed away.

"Beau, why did you leave? Don't you miss us?" Chippette asked.

"Of course, I miss you guys," Beau told her. "It's just that my mom was lost in the forest and I had to take her home, and-"

Suddenly, Beau's explanation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Beau went to answer it, and an old woman in a black cloak appeared. With her was a carriage with barred windows and a mob.

"Can I help you?" Beau asked.

"I've come to collect your mother," the old woman explained.

"My mother?"

"Don't worry, child. We'll take good care of her."

Beau was shocked. The old woman was in charge of the asylum, and she intended to take his mother there.

 _It had to be the work of Guinevere. Now you may be wondering how this happened while Beau was having a great time at the castle. Well, I'll tell 'ya. Remember the scheme that Guinevere was plotting? To make Beau her husband by forcing him into marriage? Well, let's just say that her plan involved having Marguerite committed to an asylum unless Beau agreed to marry her. So she ordered Leah to stay at their cottage until Beau and his mother came back._

Beau looked around at this situation he and his mom got themselves into, and he felt a finger crawling up to him.

"Hello, Beau. Miss me?" A voice cooed. Beau thought he heard a familiar voice.

"Guinevere..." Beau was shocked and dismayed.

Guinevere was right behind him in the shadows. "It's a shame about your mother."

"Guinevere, you know my mom's not crazy," Beau told Guinevere.

"You know, I think I might be able to call this whole thing off. If..."

"If what?"

"If you marry me."

"WHAT?!" Beau exclaimed. He took a step back.

"One easy word, Beau. That's all I need," Guinevere said as she put her hands on Beau's chest.

"You...you PLAN THIS?!"

"I'm the girl who wants everything, and I want YOU," Guinevere grabbed Beau by the vest and kissed him.

"Never," Beau shoved Guinevere away. "Get yourself another man. I'm through with you."

"Excuse me?" Guinevere was stunned.

"Read my lips! I thought I told you I'm not into you! So forget it!"

Suddenly, Guinevere slapped Beau in the face, angrily. "Have it your way."

"Beau?! Let go of me!" Marguerite cried as the guards prepared to throw her in the cart.

To prove that his mother was telling the truth, Beau had picked up the enchanted mirror and went to the crowd. "My mother's not crazy, and I have the proof!" he shouted, "Show me the Beast!"

The mirror shimmered and the image of Anna appeared.

"Is it dangerous?" a villager woman asked.

"No," Beau said. "She wouldn't hurt a fly! Look, I know she looks vicious, but she's really funny, calm, sweet and kind. She's my friend and...and my zing."

Suddenly, Guinevere stood in front of Beau. "If I didn't know any better, I think you had been in love with that...that...monster!"

"She's no monster around here! YOU are!"

Guinevere was angry, she was shocked, she was...angrily furious. She now knew that Beau really did had feelings for the creature, and as long as she was around, Beau would be hers. So Guinevere led the mob to the castle to get rid of the Beast! She even locked Beau and his mother in the basement.

"Guinevere," Leah called. "Are you sure we're doing this? I mean, trying to get Beau as your husband is one thing, but THIS?! This is madness!" But Guinevere wasn't listening.

 _Now let me explain something about Leah. Even though she may have been lacking in a little amusement, there was something inside of her that told her it wasn't the right thing to do._

Leah was a little confused. It didn't seemed right to leave Beau and Marguerite in the basement. Soon her shoulder angel and devil appeared. The angel and devil argued again until Guinevere interrupted and told Leah to catch up with her and the mob.

"Man, that Guinevere is such a pain!" said the devil. Then, Leah looked at the basement. Leah, her angel and her devil all finally decided not to follow Guinevere's orders anymore.

"I gotta get back and warn Anna!" Beau cried. "This is all my fault. I was trying to prove you were telling the truth..."

"You really liked her, do you?" His mother asked. Marguerite saw the warmth in Beau's heart. Did her son really care for Anna?

"Yeah..." Beau said.

"Don't worry. We'll think of something quick."

"I think you don't have to," came a voice from the outside followed by the sound of chains thrown aside.

Beau and his mother were surprised to see Chippette and Leah popped into the view. It seemed Leah, along with her shoulder angel and devil, was saving them with Chippette's help.

Leah quickly side stepped to let Beau and Marguerite exit the basement.


	14. Showdown at the Castle

Meanwhile, back at the castle, all of Anna's loyal servants were ready and waiting to attack! The villagers were no match for them, so they all ran away like scaredy chickens and turkeys.

Elsewhere, Beau, his mom, Chippette, and Leah hopped aboard Phoenix and raced through the forest. They had to make it back to the castle before Guinevere does, or else Anna will be hurt and the spell will never be broken!

When they made it, Beau raced upstairs. Leah decided that she had enough of Guinevere, so she tried to hold her off.

"Anna!" Beau cried. Anna looked up to see Beau on the balcony.

"Beau," she cried. She climbed up to him and took his hand. "You came back."

As they hug, their eyes met lovingly. Beau had really came back for her.

Maybe he did love her, and Anna still had a chance!

But suddenly, when Guinevere saw Beau hugging the Beast, she roared in anger. She viciously stabbed Anna in the back with a knife.

"I WIN!" She laughed triumphantly.

But Leah pushed her off the balcony, "Not!" she said.

As Guinevere screamed in terror, she was gone...forever.

 _Now you know this could be the end of the story right here, but it's not._

Beau gently laid Anna down on the ground on the balcony. Lumette, Clora, and Mr. Potts ran to see their friend hurt.

"Beau, you're back..."

"Sure, I did," Beau said. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

Beau went closer to Anna. "Listen, Anna. You know, what I was going to say to you before I left..."

Then, he held her as tears began to form in his eyes and said it in tears, "I love you, too!"

The others watched in despair as the last rose petal fall.

This was it. They're now stuck like this forever and lost the one person they care about.

But then, the unexpected happened: Beau looked in amazement as Anna turned back into a young princess.

"Beau," Anna said gently. "It's me."

Beau looked at Anna. He moved her hair from her face as he rubbed her blushed cheek with his hands and looked at her eyes.

"It really is you!" Beau cried. And then they shared their very long kiss.

It then bring new magic to the castle. Clora turned into a robust woman. Lumette became a tall, dashing lady. Mr. Potts turned into a plump, kind-faced man with a mustache.

"The spell's broken!" Clora exclaimed.

"We're human again!" Lumette said happily as she hugged Clora, "It's a miracle!"

Anna joined them all in a group hug.

"Hello!"

Anna turned to see Leah with Chippette, who now turned into a little girl with a chipped tooth.

"Thanks for saving me," Anna gave her a friendly hug.

"I'm sorry for everything. I was so blind."

"It's okay."

Then, Chippette looked around in confusion, "Where's Beau?"

Everyone looked at each other. Where was Beau?


	15. Epilogue

After things were settled down, Beau went to the field to clear his mind, sitting alone. He missed Anna and the others at the castle. Then, he turned to see his mother went up to him.

"Beau," said Marguerite. "I always thought that the worst part was for you to take my place at that castle. But the worstest is seeing you unhappy. Beau, I want you to live your own life."

Beau was still unsure. "But I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it..."

Then, Marguerite smiled. "You know, your dad already gave you his gift. Can I at least give you mine?"

Beau nodded.

Later, Marguerite covered her son's eyes with her hand as she and Beau were walking through the forest.

When they stopped, Marguerite put her hand off of Beau's eyes. Beau looked around. The forest was now lush and beautiful, but Beau was still confused.

"Why are we at the forest?" Beau asked.

"Because there's someone who wants to see you." Marguerite answered. She stepped aside to reveal...

...Anna, now in her blue and gold dress from the dance.

"Anna?" Beau was surprised.

"Hi," Anna said.

"Why are you here?"

Anna went up to Beau, "Because I missed you."

"Yeah, same here," Beau replied. Then Beau turned to his mom, "Did you really mean it, mom?"

"Go be with that girl, son...and live your life to the fullest," Marguerite said as she gave her son a hug. Beau smiled.

Beau turned back to Anna. Only this time...he gave her a hug and kiss.

* * *

Beau led Anna to the ballroom, unlike they shared before. Beau smiled at his mom, knowing that what she said before was right. He just needed to wait 'till he found that special girl meant for him.

Then, Beau and Anna looked into each other's eyes and kissed once more.

 _And so, Beau finally live a grand life in the castle and there, he found the love and warmth of friends he had ever known for Anna welcomed him into her own family with open arms. And being surrounded by the friends and servants of the castle, he had not only found the adventure and romance he wanted, but he also fell in love with the princess and helped her regain her human form. And that's how they knew they'll live happily ever after._

Lumette, Clora, Mr. Potts, Chippette, and Marguerite were happy to celebrate the newfound happiness with Beau.

As Beau and Anna swirled around the ballroom, Beau saw happiness around every corner. Mr. Potts was hugging his little daughter, Chippette. Lumette and Clora were shaking hands.

"Lumette, my old friend," Clora said to Lumette. "Shall we put the past behind us?"

"Sure thing, Clora," Lumette replied. "After all, I told you that Beau kid can break the spell."

"I hate to beg your pardon, Lumette. But I believe I told you."

"Uh, no you didn't. I told you."

"Oh, you most specifically, certainly DID NOT, you meddling, overheaded pea brain!"

"Why, I ought to..." Lumette and Clora were about to fight, but they hugged it out anyway.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after, papa?" Chippette asked her dad.

"Yes, they will, kiddo," Mr. Potts answered.

And that's just what they did. It was a happy time in the castle after all!

 **THE END!**


End file.
